


Dos al frente y dos más atrás

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Gen, Twins, Verbal Fight
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque años de práctica son años de práctica, los G’s saben cuando dar un paso atrás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos al frente y dos más atrás

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada es mío, sólo la idea de la que salió este presunto drabble.

**Dos al frente y dos más atrás**

 

Es increíble lo que una simple pregunta puede desencadenar...

—¿Tú? —Se acaloró Bill frente a las cámaras, indignado al punto de decir ‘no más’, agitando las manos al aire para enfatizar su punto—. ¡Ni de broma!

—Yo, claro que yo —replicó Tom, recostado cómodamente en los sillones que componían el mobiliario para la entrevista de aquel día—. Si no, ¿quién más?

—Admítelo, Tom —se enarboló el menor de los gemelos—, el que tuvo la idea primero, fui yo. ¡Yo, Bill Kaulitz!

El aludido tamborileó los dedos sobre su propia pierna en un obvio gesto de fastidio. —Pfff —respondió con desdén—. Sigue soñando. De no ser por mí, nada habría pasado.

—De acuerdo, tú te encargaste de que se hiciera, lo reconozco. ¡Pero...! —Le apuntó Bill con un dedo largo que más que enfatizar su punto, parecía el arma mortal que usaría para sacarle un ojo a su gemelo por mostrarse tan tozudo y no admitir, lo que él estaba seguro, era la verdad irrefutable—. La idea...

—Fue mía.

—No, mía.

—Erm... ¿Chicos? Estamos en vivo —Intentó interrumpirlos la entrevistadora, sin mucho éxito aparente.

En verdad que no había sido su intención. Una (en teoría) inocente pregunta como “¿Quién tuvo la idea de soltar la lluvia en plena presentación de Monsoon durante los EMA’s en Madrid?” y ¡BOOM! El mismo monzón había estallado en el plató de grabaciones sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo. La fuerza devastadora de la tormenta, presente en dos adolescentes tercos que se empeñaban por la autoría de aquel evento.

—... Ok, lo admito. Tú llamaste a David, ¡pero la idea era mía, Tom! —Seguían los gemelos enfrascados en su discusión—. Desde un inicio yo dije que sería genial.

—¡Y yo me encargué que así fuera! —Con el ceño fruncido hasta parecer un abuelo con estreñimiento, Tom no cedió en su empeño.

—La idea de la lluvia en el escenario se me ocurrió a mí primero —se señaló Bill—. Es así. ¡Acéptalo!

—¡Ni de broma!

Con la boca abierta de la incredulidad, la entrevistadora le hizo señas al camarógrafo de cortar de una vez; aquello iba para largo y la cinta era demasiado valiosa como para desperdiciarse así.

Lo último que captó el lente, siendo Georg y Gustav, que dirigiéndole una mirada irónica al público, le dejaron claro al mundo la verdad innegable de que cuando los Kaulitz peleaban, lo mejor para el resto era retroceder dos pasos y esperar por lo mejor para ocurrir.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
